Expressão
A Expressão é uma forma de Bruxaria extremamente escura e poderosa que, supostamente, se baseia em energia tão mal-intencionada que demolirá o mundo se fosse existido. Detalhes desconhecidos e histórico de Expressão permanecem desconhecidos; no entanto, de acordo com uma bruxa chamada Nandi, as forças da expressão são consideradas tão poderosas que muitas bruxas o desacreditam como mágica, pois se expande além das limitações da bruxaria antiga e moderna. Quarta Temporada Damon e Stefan Salvatore viajaram para Nova Orleans, onde encontraram uma bruxa chamada Nandi, que explicou aos irmãos os perigos e a escuridão de Expressão. Nandi informa a Damon que sua mãe, Valerie LaMarche, enganou Damon para matar 12 seres humanos inocentes , em troca de sua suposta quebra de Elo de Criação para Charlotte. No entanto, foi revelado que tal feitiço não existe, e que ela só fez Damon matar aqueles humanos para que ela pudesse ter mais acesso ao poder da Expressão. Enquanto isso, Atticus Shane começou a ensinar a Bonnie Bennett a usar corretamente a expressão, alegando que a magia não era nem benevolente nem malevolente, mas sim uma fonte neutra de poder que não é monitorada pela natureza e, portanto, pode ser usada, no entanto, uma bruxa considera oportuno, ao contrário algo como Magia do Espírito, que só pode ser usado se os espíritos o farão. Se a descrição de Expressão de Shane é ou não verdadeira ou não, continua a ser desconhecida. Sem o conhecimento de Bonnie, ela estava aproveitando o poder de dois sacrifícios separados de doze que foram orquestrados por Shane nos bastidores em sua prática de expressão mágica; o primeiro foi um sacrifício dos doze seres humanos que foram explodidos na explosão no Rancho do Pastor, e o outro era um sacrifício de doze híbridos com elo quebrado que foram abatidos pela seu ex- Alfa, Niklaus Mikaelson, por sua traição. Após a conclusão do segundo sacrifício, o acesso de Bonnie à Expressão continuou a crescer, assim como a força de seu poder sombrio. A primeira vez que ela começou a acreditar que ela realmente estava usando magia negra era quando lançou um feitiço de proteção em Shane para protegê-lo afogando-se nas mãos de Rebekah e Kol Mikaelson . Ao lançar o feitiço, Bonnie acidentalmente usou o talismã de sua poderosa antepassada Qetsiyah para ligar Shane a April Young, fazendo com que abril começasse a se afogar em seu lugar. Bonnie mais tarde admitiu a Shane que, ao invés de se sentir mais fraca ao usar a magia como costumava sentir ao usar a magia tradicional e espiritual, em vez disso, ela simplesmente sentiu seu poder crescer mais forte enquanto April estava se afogando, o que a levou a acreditar que o poder que ela estava usando era malvado. No entanto, Shane continuou a insistir em que a expressão era um poder neutro, e que, se fosse bom ou ruim, era determinado por como era usado. A primeira vez que Bonnie experimentou a verdadeira força da expressão foi quando ela usou sua habilidade de inflação de dor em Kol para se proteger de seu ataque, fazendo com que cada osso em seu corpo quebrar-se e incapacitava-o. Esta foi a primeira evidência de quão poderosa Bonnie se tornou, pois esse tipo de habilidade não poderia ser usada em um Vampiro Original a um grau tão forte por uma bruxa média. No final desse mesmo dia, Bonnie conseguiu incapacitar Niklaus Mikaelson sem qualquer esforço o suficiente para prendê-lo facilmente na sala da casa Gilbert durante quatro dias, ligando o feitiço à lua nova. Durante a viagem da gangue a Ilha , Bonnie ficou furiosa com Shane quando ele revelou a ela que sua esposa havia morrido de uso excessivo de Expressão depois que ela tentou ressuscitar seu filho seis meses depois de morrer. Ela preocupava-se por ela perder o controle de sua magia e morrer da mesma forma, mas Shane prometeu que ele a ajudaria a manter o controle. Quando eles chegaram ao túmulo de Silas , Shane instruiu-a a usar o feitiço que foi selado magicamente em Marca do Caçador de Jeremy Gilbert, mas quando Bonnie afirmou que não conseguiu encontrá-lo, Shane explicou que a expressão não exigia feitiços escritos. Bonnie pôde então usar sua mágica de expressão para desenhar o feitiço no Hunter's Mark para abrir o túmulo. Depois da morte de Jeremy e a liberação de Silas de seu túmulo, a mágica de Bonnie lentamente começou a crescer incontrolável, provocando Bonnie ter acidentes como a incêndio de seu sofá no fogo , explodindo lâmpadas, e causando inflicção de dor em qualquer um que irritou. Silas, que procurou fundir o Outro Lado com o mundo vivo, tirando o Véu que separava as duas dimensões, conseguiu manipular Bonnie para ajudá-lo a completar o Triângulo da Expressão matando doze bruxas, mesmo que seus amigos insistissem que era errado , assim como isso, ressuscitaria essencialmente todos no Outro Lado, incluindo seus inimigos falecidos. Durante os eventos de Because The Night, revelou-se que Silas finalmente confessou a Bonnie que ele estava fingindo ser Shane com seus poderes de ilusão desde que eles voltaram da ilha, juntamente com o fato de que precisavam matar doze bruxas para completar o Triângulo da Expressão. Bonnie, cuja mente tinha sido manipulada pelas habilidades psíquicas, imediatamente concordou em fazê-lo, e enganou sua mãe ex-coven em acreditar que ela queria eles, para purificá-la de sua magia de Expressão. Aja e suas colegas bruxas se ligaram a Aja para emprestar-lhe o poder deles quando começaram o feitiço de limpeza e, embora Bonnie tenha sido poderosa o suficiente para evitar que ela tira sua expressão, ela não conseguiu lutar contra o feitiço que a prendia no chão. Quando Aja percebeu que Bonnie estava sendo controlada por Silas, ela determinou que Bonnie estava além de salvar e estava prestes a matá-la quando Caroline Forbes, incapaz de ver sua melhor amiga ser morta, interveio e matou Aja para protegê-la. Infelizmente, isso também matou as onze outras bruxas, como elas estavam ligadas a ela, e o Triângulo da Expressão foi inadvertidamente completado como resultado. Em Pictures of You, foi revelado por Silas que a Expressão pode ter uma vida própria se não for devidamente controlada, pois o sofrimento da morte de Jeremy e a culpa de completar o Triângulo da Expressão e estar sob o controle de Silas causou sua magia para tornar-se selvagem e imprevisível. O pico de seus poderes de expressão foi demonstrado no Mystic Falls High School Formatura, quando Elena Gilbert, que havia desligado sua mudança de humanidade após a morte de seu irmão, atacou e se alimentou de Bonnie para mantê-la de forma permanente derrubando o véu para o Outro Lado . Não só Bonnie lançou um feitiço no seu sangue que o fez agir como um veneno que enfraqueceu temporariamente Elena, também conseguiu curar o pescoço do pescoço em segundos, a um ritmo ainda mais rápido que o de um vampiro ou lobisomem. Isso pareceu sugerir que a expressão era uma forma de magia não natural, pois as bruxas, que se destinavam a ser servas da natureza, não tinham a intenção de ser tão poderosas para se curar dessa maneira. Ela demonstrou este imenso poder novamente, quando ela perfeitamente lançou um feitiço de localizador para encontrar Silas sem mesmo precisar de um item pessoal com o qual guiá-la, algo que todas as outras bruxas precisam para completar esses feitiços. Em She's Come Undone , Bonnie começou a se esconder de Silas depois que ela percebeu que ele ainda queria usá-la para diminuir permanentemente o véu para o Outro Lado, muito para sua consternação. Ela formou uma aliança com Katherine Pierce para fazer um acordo: se Katherine lhe dava a Lápide de Silas que tinha em sua posse, que estava cheia de sangue calcificado e infestado de magia de Qetsiyah , Bonnie entraria em contato com Qetsiyah e tiraria O Feitiço de Imortalidade de sua para tornar Katherine uma imortal verdadeiramente invulnerável como Silas. Embora ela estivesse hesitante no início, Katherine finalmente aceitou, mas em The Walking Dead, ela tentou se afastar do acordo. No entanto, uma vez que Bonnie antecipou essa reação, ela ligou magicamente Katherine para ela, para que ela não pudesse deixar seu lado, como Bonnie estava com medo de que Silas entraria com ela e leu sua mente para descobrir o que estavam fazendo. Bonnie arrastou Katherine para cada um dos três pontos no Triângulo da Expressão (o site do sacrifício humano, o sacrifício híbrido e o sacrifício da bruxa) para ativá-los para que ela pudesse canalizaro imenso poder do triângulo em conjunto com a lápide infundida no sangue para soltar temporariamente o véu ao Outro Lado dentro do limite do próprio triângulo. Quando Bonnie canalizou o triângulo, seu poder mágico causou uma violenta tempestade de vento na cidade que acabou causando uma queda de energia. Uma vez que Bonnie deixou cair o véu dentro do Triângulo da Expressão, qualquer espírito no Outro Lado que tivesse motivos para estar em Mystic Falls poderia se tornar visível e interagir fisicamente com o ambiente lá. Bonnie então tentou convocar Qetsiyah para que ela pudesse pedir-lhe como parar Silas e como fazer Katherine imortal, conforme o acordo deles, mas as constantes brigas de Katherine a interromperam. Logo depois, Silas atacou Bonnie usando seus poderes psíquicos para fazê-la acreditar que ela estava sufocando. Depois que ele saiu, o fantasma de Bonnie's Grams apareceu e insistiu para Bonnie que, embora não gostasse que Bonnie estivesse usando Expressão, às vezes eles precisam fazer escolhas difíceis. Ela então lembrou a Bonnie que a magia da expressão é a manifestação da vontade da bruxa, o que significava que Bonnie poderia colocar Silas como Qetsiyah fazia 2.000 anos atrás. Bonnie, que agora é autoconfiante o suficiente para fazer o que precisava fazer, foi atrás de Silas para encontrá-lo. Ela e Damon o encontraram ao mesmo tempo, e Damon conseguiu impedi-lo com correntes enquanto Bonnie usava sua magia de expressão para dissecar Silas ao ponto de literalmente se transformar em pedra. Depois, Bonnie ficou tão ofuscada com a admiração pelo que ela conseguiu, que decidiu que precisava tirar proveito de seu poder e retirar Jeremy dos mortos, muito para o desânimo de Grams. Grams lembrou-lhe que ninguém tinha o poder de reverter a morte, mas Bonnie afirmou que ela não só tinha Expressão, mas também tinha Magia Negra e do Espírito. Ela atraiu o poder de todas as três fontes enquanto tentava ressuscitar sua amiga e ex-chama, mas a imensa combinação de energias positivas e negativas provou ser demais para Bonnie e a matou antes que ela pudesse colocar o véu de volta. Como o véu ainda estava baixo, Bonnie ainda era capaz de praticar feitiçaria mesmo apesar de ser um fantasma , e ela usou sua mágica de expressão para atrapalhar Kol na sala da caldeira para evitar que ele machuque qualquer um de seus entes queridos. Então, ao sacrificar a capacidade de recuperar a vida, Bonnie escolheu usar o resto de sua magia enquanto o véu estava para ressuscitar Jeremy, muito para o horror de Jeremy quando ele aprendeu o destino de Bonnie. Seu último ato de Expressão mágica foi colocar o véu para o Outro Lado de volta onde ele pertencia. Vítimas Nova Orleans * Damon Salvatore matou 12 seres humanos sem nome por solicitação de Valerie LaMarche . Mystic Falls * Pastor Young matou-se junto com onze membros da Câmara Municipal a pedido de Atticus Shane . * Niklaus Mikaelson matou inadvertidamente doze híbridos rebeldes depois de ser enganado por Hayley Marshall , que estava trabalhando nas ordens de Atticus Shane. * Caroline Forbes matou doze bruxas para salvar Bonnie Bennett de um ritual de sacrifício. Vervain-council-members.png|Primeiro massacre causado por Pastor Young Twelve_Hybrids.png|Segundo Massacre causado por Niklaus Mikaelson 12 Witches-0.png|Terceiro massacre causado por Caroline Forbes Poderes e Habilidades * Telecinese Avançada: A expressão permitiu que Bonnie se tornasse uma telecinetica muito poderosa, capaz de mover e controlar os objetos com a mente sem esforço. Ela era extremamente proficiente nessa habilidade, e conseguiu sufocar Elena e quebrar os ossos sem sequer olhar para ela. Ela até disse a Katherine: "Eu posso esmagar seu crânio sem sequer me abalar", indicando quanta energia ela realmente teve. Ela conseguiu controlar vários carros com esse poder, e o poder de seus feitiços poderia fazer cair grandes cavernas. * Indução de Dor Avançada: A expressão permitiu que alguém infligisse dor imensa a uma pessoa que pudesse restringir ou dilatar os vasos sanguíneos até o ponto de estourar. Bonnie conseguiu usar esse poder para machucar com facilidade dois vampiros originais e vários vampiros comuns, algo que de outra forma exigiria o poder de 100 bruxas para executar. * Pirocinese Avançada: Expressão permitiu Bonnie gerar chamas imensas simplesmente por foco. Era uma habilidade tão poderosa que ela criava facilmente chamas enquanto dormia. * Cura Acelerada: Expressão permitiu Bonnie curar quase que instantaneamente com pouco ou nenhum esforço de sua parte depois que ela foi atacada por Elena, muito parecida com a de um vampiro. Feitiços e Rituais Praticantes Val.jpg|Valerie LaMarche †|link=Valerie LaMarche Caitlin.png|Caitlin Shane †|link=Caitlin Shane Bonnie-expression.png|Bonnie Bennett|link=Bonnie Bennett Curiosidades * Expressão é a forma mais poderosa de mágica conhecida pelo homem. No entanto, também é conhecido por ser o mais perigoso. * O sacrifício de trinta e seis pessoas cria um vórtice imensamente poderoso, conhecido como o Triângulo da Expressão. O Triângulo da Expressão é tão poderoso, é forte o suficiente para derrubar o Véu que separa o reino humano do Outro Lado . * Bonnie Bennett já acreditou que, para derrotar Silas, ela precisava da ajuda da poderosa bruxa Qetsiyah. No entanto, Sheila Bennett corrigiu ela, dizendo que ela era poderosa o suficiente para vencê-lo por conta própria, usando a expressão. Vídeo The Vampire Diaries Expression Powers-0 Veja Também Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural